


[podfic] Spoiled and Rotten

by Kess



Series: High Chaos week 2016 [5]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There lives a monster inside of Daud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Spoiled and Rotten

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spoiled and Rotten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259722) by [fowo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowo/pseuds/fowo). 



cover by acatone

[link to podfic](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/HC%20week%202016/spoiled%20and%20rotten.mp3) (length: 00:09:13 | size: 10 MB)

I call this fic "the rentboysider fic"


End file.
